I know who I am
by NDebN
Summary: Haruhi made a promise and leaves the host club behind wondering. But when she comes back she has changed, for better or worse? Pairing secret all I say it's not HaruhiXTamaki XD
1. Chapter 1

**Rating:** T at the moment might change later on  
**Listening to:** Lisa Lois – I know who I am  
Lisa Lois – Little by Little  
**Pairing:** SE-CR-ET(winks)  
**Disclaimer:** No Ouran High school host club is not mine, if it was I would have scrapped Tamaki somewhere halfway. (evil laugh) "Whaaa….Okaa-san NDebN is being mean." Tamaki clings to Kyoya.  
**Authors note:** Well this story just came to me, it was actually the song Little by Little that started it, but I know who I am was the real fire behind it all since it seems to fit Haruhi. The pairing, well you'll figure this out later on all I can tell you that it won't be HaruhixTamaki since I always feel like punching Tamaki, Tamaki no Baka! Well I have a pairing in mind, people who notice my favorite list on my profile will see that I only really like 2 or 3 pairings XD  
This first chapter has gotten pretty long and I must say I'm quite in love with my own story(this is how I feel after typing half the story)…Feel my burning flames of MOE. MOE /o\ MOE  
This is my second non Yaoi attempt O.O;

**I know who I am – Chapter 1**

_They say you never see it coming  
All the tiny little breaks  
But somewhere out beyond no reason  
You keep on giving what it takes_  
_~Lisa Lois_

You cried silently, not because you were scared not even because you were hurt, the tears just came once in a while. I understood, who better than me could understand you. As soon as it started it was over already, you pushed away the tears smiled and dusted of your clothes. As you walked away it felt like I was losing you, I knew it was going to happen sooner or later. I always hoped it was later.

-

"It's time." Ranka said as he looked at his daughter, "Are you sure you want to continue with this?" Ranka knew it was useless to ask, once she made a promise she would stick with it, just like her mother.

"Yes, I promised them." Haruhi smiled as she corrected the tie on her uniform. 'I wish…I shouldn't even think about wishing.'

"And them, have you told them?" Haruhi's eyes widen as she came to the revelation who that them was, since Ranka meant the Host club.

"it's okay, it's not like we see each other after graduation." Haruhi paused her action and stared into the distance. 'It's not like they are going to miss me,' "It's not like I'm going to miss them." Haruhi knew very well that she was lying to herself.

"Don't be like that, Haruhi, it's okay to be sad." Ranka said it mostly to comfort his own feelings. He didn't want to let Haruhi experience so much pain.

"It's okay, I'm sorry dad, it's okay," 'I'll have to be okay.' Haruhi smiled at her dad with a smile to easy his worries.

"Don't cry, whatever you do don't cry at my graduation, okay?" Haruhi's head tilted a bit to the right as she looked at her dad for confirmation.

"I guess I can do as much as that." Ranka smiled and looked at the picture of his wife. 'Haruhi is so strong, I don't know if I can be as strong as her. Please watch over her.' Ranka prayed for a miracle, prayed that someone might notice.

-

'The graduation for Haruhi was a big deal all her friends knew, she finally could go to the university she wanted and study law. But her friends didn't know the truth, they would never know. She would never tell them and I promised I won't say a word." Ranka looked at her daughter as she got congratulations from her old sempai's.

"My daughter is all grown up now." Wails Tamaki as he hold Haruhi in a death hug. Ranka wants to be angry, 'I guess I could allow it for once.'

"Haru-chan, will you come to visit us in the summer." The happy Honey bounces around Tamaki and Haruhi. Ranka notices the small look of sadness, it was so brief she was sure nobody else noticed.

"I don't know Hani-Sempai, maybe I can." Haruhi smiled at the everlasting happy face that Honey showed her.

"Ha-ru-hi, look we got you a gift." Said the twins in unison as they presented Haruhi's gift, it was a beautiful dress.

"Wow, for once you haven't gone overboard on the dress, thank you very much." Haruhi smiled as she clapped her hands approving.

"Whaaaa…You accept their gift?" Said Tamaki in despair.

"Yes, it's impolite to refuse gifts." Said Haruhi as she shot Tamaki a disapproving glance.

"But you said, no gifts." Wailed Tamaki.

"True but when did you start listening to me." Tamaki got an arrow through his heart and crawled to his corner of gloom.

"Okaa-san, our daughter is mean to me." Wailed Tamaki while making circles on the floor with his finger.

"Well I guess it's time for my gift." Said Kyoya as he gave Haruhi a square like box that was neatly wrapped.

"Okaa-san got her a gift too!??" Tamaki started to grow mushrooms. Kyoya just ignored Tamaki and gave his gift to Haruhi.

"Thank you Kyoya-sempai." Haruhi took the gift and tore the gift wrappings. In her hands she held a box with an lap-top in it, Haruhi had big eyes and flashed Kyoya a beautiful smile filled with gratitude.

"Well I thought you could use it for university, it has all the best software and.." "Thank you, it's perfect." Haruhi cut of Kyoya, Kyoya showed her one of his rare genuine smiles.

"I'm sorry Takashi couldn't be here today, but our gift will certainly make up for it." Honey smiled at Haruhi and held a small box on both his hands. 'Yeah that's right Mori-sempai isn't here, he had to attend a funeral. I'm sorry I can't see him one last time.'

"Thank you Hani-sempai, will you thank Mori-sempai for me too." Said Haruhi as she took the small square box.

"Wha-a-a-a-t!!!" Everybody was shocked as they saw the small box although Kyoya didn't show it he was equal shocked as everybody else was. Haruhi opened the box and smiled.

"You…!" Tamaki came at Honey who was oblivious to what Tamaki was thinking.

"It's a beautiful necklace." Said Haruhi, "I will treasure it."

"It's one of a kind, so you will always know who you are." Said honey as he started to explain the necklace. The necklace was modest like Haruhi liked them, white gold and blue sapphires. Tamaki stopped his action and joined the others that were watching the necklace.

"Why a necklace." Asked Haruhi breathless.

"Well when we were figuring out what kind of present to get you we were kind of at a lost, so we asked our mothers for advice. They told us that special girls should get jewelry, so we ordered a custom made necklace since it would be special. Takashi made the design though." Honey giggled as she saw the surprise on her face, 'I'm glad you like it so much, you are worth getting this since you helped the host club so much.'

Haruhi was happy with all the gifts she had been getting, she had told them they didn't needed to bring gifts. Normally they all wouldn't listen to her, for this once Tamaki had listened to her. But she doubted that Tamaki would have known what to get her if he had brought a gift. The rest of the day was filled with laughter, cake and dancing.

-

A knock on the door made Haruhi snap up from her thoughts. She had been thinking about her friends. Slowly she got up and walked to the door. When she opened the door she saw a man around the thirties in a black suit.

"Are you ready Miss?" the man asked.

"Yes, just give me a moment to say goodbye." Said Haruhi as she sighed, for a moment she hoped they had forgotten about it.

"But Miss we should…" The man stopped his words as he saw her glare.

"I know who I am, do you?" Haruhi asked sharply, but then continued more soft, "Just let me say goodbye and I'll get my things." The man just nodded.

"Haruhi…" said Ranka as Haruhi turned to him.

"I'm sorry Dad." Haruhi hanged her head.

"I am sorry Haruhi, it's not your fault." Ranka hugged Haruhi, Ranka started crying, "If I knew it would have helped anything I would have taken you across the world to keep you safe." Haruhi nodded, she knew he didn't wanted this for her. While her dad was still crying she made him look into her eyes.

"Dad you got to listen to me now. These letters," Haruhi got the letters out of the bag, "They are for them, it tells them I love them and I don't want them to look for me." Ranka nodded as he took the letters from her.

"Make sure they get the letters when they try to look for me, I just know they will come. I will send you letters from time to time just make sure you don't move okay?" Ranka nodded again.

"I love you dad, I will see you again someday." Haruhi said and placed a kiss on his cheek, she turned away got her bags and ran out of the house.

"I love you Haruhi." Haruhi heard her dad yell, but she knew she couldn't stop now else she wouldn't be able to leave. The man held open the door of the limousine and Haruhi jumped in. She looked to the apartment building after the door closed and saw her dad standing there just impassive. Haruhi was happy he couldn't see her tears that were making it down to her chin.

-

"_You can't take care of a girl, you are in no state to do that. Look at how you are dressed." Someone spitted._

"_But she is my daughter, you have no right to come here and take her away!" Ranka yelled. Haruhi stood near the door and listened quietly._

"_You have almost no money, I can't understand what our daughter saw in you. Every judge will agree with us that we are better able to take care of her." It was the same voice, high pitched screechy voice._

"_I will fight for her. She is my and Kotoko's daughter!" Yelled Ranka as he stood up._

"_Think clearly son, you know she's right, she will have Haruhi removed from you the hard way." Said a different voice that was more soft._

"_B-but, she's my daughter I need her." Ranka started crying softly, he didn't want to lose his daughter, not when he lost his wife two years ago._

"_Papa is right." Haruhi showed herself to the others in the room. The room went silent as the nine year old Haruhi entered the room._

"_Papa needs me, you don't need me yet." Said Haruhi as she hugged her dad. The woman had her hand for her mouth she was shocked cause of how much Haruhi looked like her mother._

"_But your father can not take care of you." Said the woman, then she saw Haruhi's sad eyes._

"_I will take care of him, he is my papa after all." Haruhi wouldn't hear no for an answer._

"_Haruhi." Said Ranka breathless._

"_So let me stay with him, until he is strong enough to stand alone. Then I'll come and…" Haruhi stopped talking she just left it as it was._

"_Okay you'll have until you graduate from high school." Said the soft male voice as he stood up._

"_But Reino…" said the high pitched female voice._

"_I want that in writing, none of you can come near me until I graduate." All the faces stared in shock at Haruhi, this wasn't what a nine year old should say._

"_Of course, you are so much like my daughter." Said the soft male voice, "You will receive the documents tomorrow." The male and female left the house as Haruhi nodded._

-

Ranka had dragged her feet back to their apartment, of now his apartment. She had been sitting on, half laying on, the table. 'She will be in the air by now. I guess I should call them, I'm glad Haruhi has shown me how to use this thing before she left.' Ranka set up the telephone conference.

"Haruhi." "Haru-chan." Were the many voices Ranka heard as one by one the hosts picked up the phone.

"It's Ranka…" said Ranka and he knew his pain was able to go through the phone.

"Where's Haruhi." They cried in unison, Ranka started crying again.

"We'll be right there." All the men dropped everything as they hurried themselves to Haruhi's apartment.

-

"Ranka-san." They all said as they stumbled into the apartment. Ranka looked at them and motioned them to sit.

"Haruhi has decided to go overseas to study, taken everything except for her phone." Said Ranka as her gaze studied the phone. 'I can't tell them more than this.'

"Why?" asked Kyoya as he studied Ranka who was clearly hiding something.

"I don't know, she left me a letter, like she did for all of you." Ranka put six envelopes on the table. 'I have been practicing to say this for the last year so I should at least seem believable.' Each envelope had a name on it and they each took their envelope. All hesitant to open them.

"You all should read them in private, she must have written them personally for each of you." Said Ranka, reluctant all the hosts left the apartment.

"Kotoko you will forgive me won't you, I just did what she asked me… I'm a useless father." Sobbed Ranka not knowing he had still someone who was watching him.

-

"Grandmother, Grandfather." Haruhi said as she bowed slightly.

"Welcome Haruhi." Said a soft male voice.

To be continued….

**Authors note:** Meh the first chapter is finished already(cries), this just flowed from my fingers. In my head I already played the storyline about 10 times when I'm not typing. And I know exactly which pairing I want for this story, but I also have to carefully plan my story so it won't be too OOC. But I doubt that I can help becoming a bit OOC since the setting is a bit different then it's normally. It was lovely having you all here, so please review. Well now something totally random. Well I hope you will like it, because somewhere near the end it seems my Haruhi muse left me this is what she said to me:

"You suck."

I was like O.O and then it hit me, evil Kyoko(Skip Beat) had turned into Haruhi and made write this.

"Oh My God, Haruhi is going to kill me."

"Not really, but I might." Tsuruga Ren(skip beat) looks at me evilly.

"Oh nooooooooo~ what have I done." Goes to Tamaki's corner of gloom and pushed him out.

"Okaaa-san~~~~." Wailed Tamaki.

"Well it's all your fault you said you were going to write a Skip Beat fanfic, but instead you made 'this thing'." Ren glares at me.

"I will make it someday…." I sulk and start to grow mushrooms, 'I wonder if I could grow truffles here.'

"No don't change the subject." Ren turns into the evil demon lord.

"IEEP." 'He can read my mind.'

"Let her be, else my family makes sure you will never play in a movie ever again." Kyoya pushes his glasses up his nose bridge.

"Of course I wouldn't hurt her." Smiled Ren his fake smile.

"Thank you Kyoya-kun." I smile.

"That's 10 million yen." Kyoya smirks.

"But that's too much." I gulp, "Well you could always work it off with your body." Kyoya smirks.

"Oh…" I see Kyoya closing in. "Well I guess that will do." I smirk evilly. 'He fell for my plan.'

Kyoya gulps, "Muwhahahahaha." And I drag Kyoya of to a more private spot. "Please don't forget to review."


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating:** T at the moment might change later on but I doubt it -.-  
**Listening to:** Lisa Lois – Owe it all to you  
**Pairing:** SE-CR-ET(winks)  
**Disclaimer:** No Ouran High school host club is not mine, if it was I would have made this story take a different turn. Smirks at an exhausted Kyoya**  
Authors note:** I know I should wait with updating, but this chapter has been finished ever since yesterday ;__; So I couldn't wait anymore. This chapter mostly dives into the five years that Haruhi has been gone and how everybody has been doing. And of course the content of the letters. This chapter will be very long. Well I wanna thank your conscience and iced white sakura for adding my story to alert. At least two who appreciates my story, just kidding I know there are people who read it but just don't review(I keep an eye on the traffic list else my motivation slips away) XD

**I know who I am – chapter 2**

_All the times that you've picked me up  
Took the time to lift me up  
Never questioned who I am  
Always there to hold my hand  
When the worlds were closing in  
You kept me save to start again  
For all the love you've ever shown  
I just want to get you to know  
~Lisa Lois_

Haruhi sighed as she looked outside, 'It's already been five years, I wonder how they are doing.'

"Are you okay, Haruhi?" Haruhi looked at a friendly female face.

"Yes Yumiko, I was just wondering about my friends from High school." Haruhi sighed again.

"Ah, Are you worried?" asked the woman called Yumiko.

"Not exactly, but I wish the circumstances were better, I just hope they aren't too angry with me." Said Haruhi.

"I don't think so, what you've been telling me they know you very well, they might be sad since you haven't contacted them over the years." Yumiko smiled, Haruhi was very thankful for having Yumiko by her side. Kobayashi Yumiko was how she introduced herself at first. Yumiko came from a prominent family in Japan, but her parents moved to Italy when she was eight, since the located there their main branch. Her parents died six years ago, plane crash, making her the new owner of Kobayashi international. She was only sixteen when it happened still too young to take over the company, at the age of eighteen she got fully involved with the company since she had no choice. Her relatives started to complain and make it difficult for her.

"You might be right, but we'll find out soon enough." Said Haruhi as she turned her head back to the window.

-

_Her grandparents had planned her life already when she came to Italy. She was frustrated, angry and sad at first, she knew she had no will power to fight them at that time. When the family diner was, she learned she still had two uncles._

"_I have something to tell you all." Said Reino, her grandfather, as diner was brought in. Eight heads turned to Reino, her grandmother was unmovable as always, she didn't flinch or anything else that could give an indication that it was something special._

"_You all have met Haruhi who is since three weeks a part of the family." Her grandfather nodded. "Even before she came here we decided she will be the heir of the family company." Haruhi had learned that besides having the best law firm in Italy they also had branches all over the world, still she was shocked and she wasn't the only one._

"_But Father, why?" "This is outrageous Father, she knows nothing of the company let alone law." Said the two uncles. _

"_True as that might be, she is also not as greedy as you two and will do what is best for the company." Said her grandfather raising his soft voice slightly._

_The two uncles stomped out of the dining room, with their wives and children following shortly._

"_Grandfather, why?" Haruhi was breathless and in shock._

"_Three years ago I began to notice, that money was slowly washed away from the company. In the end it was traced back to my sons. I made sure that nobody noticed that I knew, but I also made sure they couldn't steel anymore away. They would have fought each other if I gave them the company, forgive me for suddenly dropping the ball on you." Her grandfather smiled and even her grandmother smiled even though it was only slightly._

"_But I am not even a Law student yet, why me?" Haruhi was confused._

"_You will go to university for Law and we both know you will succeed, you look a lot like your mother. As for why, well we know you will only do what is best for the company." Said her grandfather as he took his wife's hand._

_She was happy that she still could continue law, but she couldn't help but to worry what else they had planned for her. She didn't have to wait long for the next stage_

-

"_I know you might hate us for taking you away." Said her grandmother as she put down the tea cup on the table. Her voice had gone softer from the last time she heard it._

"_I don't hate you, I made this choice myself." Said Haruhi steadily._

"_I thank you for that, but our next step might make you want to hate us." Said her grandmother careful._

"_Why?" said Haruhi who was profoundly confused of what else they could drop on her._

"_A woman from a rich family has little choices in life, most choices are made by the family. This might be something that you already have learned in your years in high school." Told her grandmother and Haruhi found herself nodding. It was the truth, most girls even men got their lives planned out by their parents. _

"_Well this also counts for you now." Said her grandmother taking up the tea cup again. Haruhi was shocked and in her shock she put her hand over her mouth, her mind was going over the few things that her grandmother could possibly mean._

"_Yes, this means marriage." Said her grandmother as she studied her granddaughter. 'I guess I could have expected it, but this will mean I'll never get to see them again.' Haruhi's hand went involuntary to the necklace she had gotten for graduation. 'I guess I have no choice, I made my choice nine years ago.' Haruhi's eyes turned sad but her mind was made up._

"_I understand." Said Haruhi, she knew she had to let her past go._

"_Do you?" asked her grandmother and she nodded as she saw the determination in the eyes of her granddaughter._

"_Yes, but I do have a few requests." Said Haruhi she looked her grandmother in the eyes._

"_That okay, you can make requests we don't know if we can fulfill all of them though." Said her grandmother thoughtful. _

"_I want my father to be here when I get married, I don't want my friends to find out about it and I want to revise our contract." Said Haruhi as she crossed her arms over her chest. Her grandmother knew that look, her daughter had the same look._

"_The first two can be arranged, the last however depends on what you want to change." Said her grandmother as she put the empty cup down on the table._

"_I want to add something, In case of death of my husband or when he divorces me the contract dies to." Her grandmother wanted to speak but Haruhi silenced her with a hand gesture, "Of course we also add that this will only be the case when he dies at someone else hands or a natural death."_

"_That is possible, but in this case you can't back out from anything and you still won't be able to go to Japan." Said her grandmother._

"_I know, I won't kill him or try and make him divorce me, I'll be perfect. I want it in there so that may it happen then my life is mine and only mine." Said Haruhi._

"_Sure," said her grandmother hesitant, "I guess we can give you that much."_

"_Well if we are done here, I would like to be excused." Said Haruhi, her grandmother nodded once. Haruhi stood up and walked away._

_Once in her room Haruhi started crying, after all this time she wouldn't let anyone see her weak side. But deep in her heart she wished she was back in Japan again as if nothing had happened. She held her necklace as she cried herself to sleep. _

-

Kyoya stopped typing as he looked out of his office window, 'It has been already five years, How are you doing Haruhi?' Without noticing his hand went to one of the drawers in his desk. The envelope he found there was a little wrinkled.

'Ranka never told us anything, even with all my connections I couldn't find anything about you. It was like you just disappeared or never even… No I can't think, she is still somewhere and she will come back someday.' Kyoya looked at the envelope and he got out the letter, he could still remember the day he got the envelope. He even knew exactly how he felt back then.

After he got the envelope from Ranka he went back to this very office. He was feeling confused and frustrated, all this because some common girl.

_Dear Kyoya-Sempai_

_As you have noticed I'm no longer in Japan. I'm very sorry that this is the way you found out, I think Ranka called you all as soon as he found out. I'm sorry I haven't been able to tell you all my secret while you all shared yours. But in all your secrets I found my strength to face mine, maybe I won't ever see you again but still I'm grateful that I was able to meet you. Even though you used my debt to keep me in the club, I have no hard feelings for that.  
I know this will be hard, but I __don't__ want you to try and look for me. I know you will try anyway, but I can guarantee you will never be able to find me. I will still try and become a lawyer and who knows we might stand on opposite sides when that day comes.  
Please take care of Tamaki and my Dad since I will think they will have the most problems with it. You have been a good friend, thank you for that._

_Take care,_

_Fujioka Haruhi _

'I must have read the letter a thousand times by now.' Kyoya sighed as his hand went through his hair and laid it to rest on his desk. He looked at his wedding on his finger. 'Sakura really saved me, If I hadn't met her I don't know what would have happened to me.'

Kyoya had gotten married to Yuji Sakura, a wealthy woman who had made her own fortune. 'Even though she is two years older than me, she completely saw through me. I was at breaking point at that moment. She ordered me around and cracked my mask.' Kyoya chuckled at that, he hadn't thought that anyone other than Haruhi was able to do that. Sakura knew about Haruhi and she had helped him get over the pain of missing Haruhi. 'It's already three years that we are married, I should go home early with a gift. Haruhi would have a field day if she knew I was so much in love. Kyoya-sempai doing something without getting merits.' Kyoya chuckled as his mind mimicked Haruhi's mocking voice.

-

Tamaki had never thought he would get over Haruhi disappearing and even though it was still hard at times, he had his mother now and Odette, his grandmother had allowed him to visit his mother five years ago. In the end he had Kyoya to thank for it, Kyoya had talked to his grandmother when he was down. His grandmother had given him an ultimatum, either the Souh name or his mother. For Tamaki the choice was very easy, he chose his mother, "It's not that I don't like you, but I love my mother more." That was what Tamaki said, even when his grandmother threatened to take back the funds she had given his mother. He had told her he would work and make sure his mother would have nothing to worry about. Tamaki's grandmother had been very pleased with his reaction and she decided he would be the next Souh heir.

"Tamaki are you alright?" aksed a female voice.

"Ah yes Odette, I was just thinking that five years have passed." Tamaki sat on a rocking chair near the window and Odette walked towards Tamaki.

"How come that your mind wandered to that?" as she squatted in front of him.

"I told you about that friend that went missing just after her graduation?" She nodded.

"Is it about her." While she nodded to the letter in Tamaki's lap.

"Yes, I know I haven't told you much about it. I'm sorry for that." Said Tamaki as he cupped her head with his hand. She leaned into the touch.

"It's okay, I figured it was something personal you couldn't talk about yet. Sakura-san lead me to believe it has been hard on all of you." Said Odette as she smiled.

"Yes, it was hard on us all. I guess I should tell you now, we are to be married soon." Said Tamaki as he helped her up and kissed her. Together they moved from the rocking chair to the couch.

"Haruhi was her name, we had tricked her into our host club. I think I have told you about that right?" asked Tamaki as he looked at his fiancé.

"Yes you have, she is the one that disappeared?" asked Odette with her eyes slightly widen.

"Yes, she disappeared the day after her graduation party. She gave every one of us a letter, you can read it." Said Tamaki as he handed Odette the letter. She looked at the letter it was still neatly folded like it had been done by the one by the one that written it. Slowly she opened the letter and started to read.

"Dear Sempai, This is one of the hardest letters to write since you are probably angry at yourself that you listened to me for once about not getting me a gift of some sorts. I write this knowing I might never see you all, I'm sorry I had to leave it like this it would have been better if I could have told you all the truth about my disappearance. I know you want to grill my father about my disappearance, but please don't he has a hard enough time as it is, please I beg you don't ask him. I want to thank you for all the good memories, even though I might not have always showed it I did really care about you all. Even when you all showed up at my house unannounced, I did loved you all. I wouldn't have lived my life any other way, thank you for being a part of it." Odette looked at her fiancé with tears in her eyes, he made a hand gesture to continue reading.

"Sempai will you please keep an eye on Kyoya-sempai, I know he doesn't let anyone notice, but I know he has feelings and this won't go easy on him. He will try and find me and he will find nothing, I know that losing won't be easy for him. I want you to be happy, but you will have to make choices. Please don't be sad over me, I have made my choice and I will carry it out. Take care, Fujioka Haruhi." Odette sighed as she finished the letter.

"Even in her last words she cares for others, in the end I wasn't able to help Kyoya but he helped me." Said Tamaki as Odette took his hand.

"I think it must have been hard on her too." Said Odette in a small voice.

"Why do you think that?" wondered Tamaki.

"Well you all have gone through it together, but she had to face it all alone. She must have been lonely." Said Odette as she squeezed his hand slightly.

"You are right, that's why I love you, so thoughtful." Tamaki smiled as he kissed his fiancé.

-

"Haninozuka-sama?" a male voice said.

"Yes?" asked a blond man, he was no longer the cute loli-shota boy he was in high school.

"There is someone who wishes to speak to you." Said the man as he looked at his master.

"Tell them I don't have time today and let them make a appointment." Told Mitsukuni as he continued his lessons.

"Yes of course Haninozuka-sama, but she asked me to give you this if you didn't have time." And the man opened his hand. Mitsukuni could recognize that necklace everywhere, the golden white necklace with blue sapphires.

"Haruhi…"

**To be continued….**

**Authors note:** MUWHAHAHAHA, what a cliff hanger don't you think? Please review. Well we ended with Mitsukuni aka Honey, some might think….oh no this will be a honeyxHaruhi pairing, although I have some love for the pairing nope not going to be that either. Well so far we have had two flashbacks from Haruhi and found out what was in the letters for Kyoya and Tamaki. Both are healthy, Kyoya is married and Tamaki has a fiancé. Well that says nothing it's still Haruhi we are talking about they will leave everything if Haruhi would declare her undying love for one of them….lol

"What's so great about her." Snorted Ren.

"Rich bastard." Mumbled Haruhi.

"What?"

"Nothing at all….Bastard." the last part came out as a cough.

"MY DAUGHTER ARE YOU OKAY!?" Tamaki came flying at Haruhi who just stepped aside causing Tamaki to trip and hit the ground.

"What actually happened to Kyoya-sempai?" asked Haruhi looking around to find Kyoya missing.

"You really wanna know?" I smirk.

"Never mind forget I asked." Smiled Haruhi her host smile.

"She's so cute. Can I keep her?" Kyoko, who had become her bubbly normal self, asked while looking at Ren.

"OH NOOOO, SHE"S MINE, SHE'S MY DAUGHTER." Wailed Tamaki.

"Freaking idiots." Said Ren glaring at Haruhi, but Kyoko mistake it for being angry at her.

"Whaaaa, Ren is angry with me." Together with Tamaki she fled in the corner of gloom.

"Oh interesting, could you learn me that." Asked Haruhi as she got closer to Ren who kept glaring.

"Yeah that's it." Haruhi mimicked Ren's action in glaring, which made Ren glare harder.

"Lol a glaring contest, I should join." I try to glare.

"That not a glare NDebN." Haruhi sighed.

"It's impossible to glare if I think about what I've done with Kyoya." Evil smirk appears.

"That's scary enough, you don't need to learn to glare." Haruhi says while mumbling something about Demon ladies locking guys up in cellars and moving 3 feet away from me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rating:** T eventually XD  
**Listening to:** Yuki no Hana(snow flower) – Hayley Westenra  
**Paring:** Well you'll see it in this chapter XD  
**Disclaimer:** No Ouran High school host club is not mine, if it was I would have made this story take a different turn. Smirks at an tied up Kyoya**  
Authors note:** I know I know….I left you hanging in my second chapter. I just hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. Little did you know that my third chapter was almost finished when I put up the second(grins). This chapter will hopefully explain more about our lovely Haruhi XD She's one strong girl. Yumiko is an Oc, running through my brain for the last week=.=; Sakura was made after I decided the pairing for this fic. And Odette well…anyone ever seen the ballet Swan lake or the animation Swan lake, that explains that name XD. This chapter will explain a bit about Honey and the twins and of course more about our lovely heroine XD Okay, I know now one of you wants to know something, but also for that I point to read the chapter first and then my authors note and you'll get my answer XD  
I guess you've noticed by now that the text in _Italic_ is past memories and that normal text is the present.  
Oh and so much thanks for the first three lovely reviews. I really feel like throwing cookies, and you all gave me so much inspiration to write even more. The authors note at the end of this chapter will explain more for that XD

**I know who I am – Chapter 3**

_And I'll confess that I can be a little selfish  
Yes, I'll admit  
I don't want you to help me through this  
I don't want to start over again  
~Paramore_

'I could recognize the necklace out of thousands, it was Haruhi's there was no doubt about that. How did someone named Hatori get it. I have to know. It's been so long I had given up on seeing Haruhi ever again.' Mitsukuni took the necklace from the man and looked once more at it really close.

"Will you please escort Hatori-san to the garden, tell that I will be there in about a hour. I hope they can wait for me." Mitsukuni wondered if this Hatori person would wait. But he couldn't walk out on the class he was teaching, he is after all the master of the Haninozuka Family.

'How long is it been since I got the letter, I guess it's five years now.' Mitsukuni thought back to the day they got the letter.

-

"_Takashi?" asked Mitsukuni as he looked up at his cousin._

"_Ah." Takashi acknowledged his cousin while not taking his eyes of the envelope._

"_I'm going back to the dojo." Said Mitsukuni._

"_Ah." Mitsukuni knew it was okay with Takashi, his cousin also wanted to read the letter by himself._

_The Dojo was empty as he had excused everybody since he had an emergency. As he tore open the envelope his eyes skimmed the letter. He saw it was her handwriting. Every one of them could recognize her handwriting anywhere._

_Dear Hani-Sempai_

_I don't know how to start, I could say I'm sorry but I know how little it helps and I've been apologizing in every letter, after this there is just one more to write, the hardest of them all. I'm sorry if it seems I never trusted you all to let you in on my secret. I never thought you would all be so dear to me. Will you hate me? I hope not, I hope you can forgive me. Because I didn't mean to harm anyone by my actions.  
I want to thank you for all the times you lend Usa-chan to me and the things you noticed. You've been a good sempai to me and a good friend. I've learned a lot from you. Maybe someday I can return to Japan and see you all again, please forgive me for my selfish actions. If anyone can forgive me for them it will be you.  
Please take care of Mori-sempai, I know why he wasn't present on my graduation party and I think you know too. I'm sorry, I want to say so much but the words just don't seem to form. I hope you won't forget me, please don't be angry or sad, because I've made my choice, just let me go and then who knows…_

_Please take care,_

_Fujioka Haruhi_

_It had been a turning point for Mitsukuni, that letter, it showed him that he couldn't run from his responsibilities and he had to face them._

-

"The Eiffel tower, Haruhi loved France…." Hikaru looked out the window of their limousine.

"It's been five years already since…" Kaoru looked at his twin.

"…She disappeared, even Kyoya couldn't find her." Hikaru still finished his twins sentences. It was a habit to do so.

"What is she doing now, I wonder about it sometimes." Said Kaoru as he looked also outside the window. The sky seemed to agree to their mood since it was a rainy day.

"I do too, you know." Said Hikaru as he grabbed his twins hand. They had each other, they also shared their letters, reading them together seemed to ease the pain.

"She told us to be happy and don't close off our world from the rest of the world." Smiled Kaoru.

"I think she would be proud of us, since we are both dating and all." Said Hikaru with a small smile.

"I think so too." Kaoru squeezed in Hikaru's hand. 'We have worked hard to come where we are, not just with our personal life but also with our business life, we are one like always. We have our own clothing line that's been doing exceptional good this year and we have both a girlfriend and it seems to last. Now we just need Haruhi back as our friend, because even after everything that happened she has brought us this far.' Kaoru continued his musings.

-

Mitsukuni made his way to the garden, but nothing could have prepared him for what he saw there.

"Hatori-san sorry for the wait." Said Mitsukuni as he walked towards the person that had his back towards him.

"Just call me Haruhi, Sempai." Said Haruhi smiling as she turned around to face Mitsukuni.

"Haruhi…" for a while Mitsukuni was just staring at Haruhi. 'It's really her, I can see it in her eyes. She grew up a fine woman.'

"Don't say you don't recognize me." Said Haruhi as she chuckled.

"Haruhi." This time the word sounded more desperate followed by a hug. "You left us, we were all so worried and your hair is so long."

"I'm sorry sempai." Said Haruhi as she returned the hug.

A few moments later they were interrupted by a cough. "I'm sorry Yumiko." Said Haruhi as she released.

"Sempai, this is Kobayashi Yumiko a dear friend of mine." Said Haruhi as she smiled at Yumiko who smiled politely.

"It's an honor to meet the Haninozuka master." Said Yumiko as she bowed. "Haruhi has told me a lot about you." Said Yumiko smiling.

"Ah! You are the owner of the Kobayashi Hotels." Mitsukuni looked shocked while pointing at Yumiko who nodded, Haruhi chuckled. "I'm sorry forgive my manners, it's nice to meet you Kobayashi Yumiko. Should I call you Kobayashi-san?" asked Mitsukuni slightly awkward.

"Oh no, please call me Yumiko, since I'm European first name is custom there. If you must Yumiko-san, but Yumiko is good too." Explained Yumiko a bit embarrassed.

"Okay then Yumiko-san it is. Then I want you two both to call me by my first name." decided Mitsukuni.

"Sempai I couldn't." started Haruhi.

"Haruhi…" sighed Mitsukuni.

"Yes Mitsukuni-san." Both Haruhi and Yumiko answered.

"Well now we got that out of the way, I guess you aren't here for a social call." Said Mitsukuni slightly sad.

"Yes, I've come to ask something. But first I'll have to explain a few things shall we sit?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes of course, please sit down." Said Mitsukuni as he motioned them to sit. "How come your name is Hatori now." Wondered Mitsukuni as they sat down.

"Well it's a long story, I should start by explaining why I left five years ago." Started Haruhi.

Haruhi started her tale starting five years ago.

-

_Haruhi's grandmother had set up several meetings with men that she could marry. All were strictly based on a economical basis. All the names meant nothing to her and it meant even less to her when she met the guys that were selected. They were all so full of themselves that she even was longing back to Tamaki's clinging. When they noticed she could actually hold a normal conversation in comparison to the normal girls they met, they mellowed out a bit. Still most of these guys would have never been interested in her if she was a commoner. Hatori Kai had been different, he actually seemed to care about what she thought. And for once in a long time she had felt slightly normal._

"_What's wrong, Haruhi?" Kai looked at her if he could see her soul._

"_Nothing really." Sighed Haruhi._

"_That's not nothing, come on spill it." Said Kai as he smiled._

"_Arranged marriages?" said Haruhi with another sigh._

"_Ah yes, I never was much into it either but then I met you." Kai teased._

"_You're teasing me while I was serious." Said Haruhi accusingly._

"_I'm sorry, well It's true I wasn't a big fan of it. But you shouldn't look at it as if it is hell waiting for you." Said Kai._

"_It feels like hell." Mumbled Haruhi, Kai chuckled._

"_Look at it this way then, arranged marriage isn't for love, but the two in question have to be compatible. And even if you don't grow to love each other you'll always respect each other. It's like being best friends only even closer." Told Kai serious as Haruhi's eyes widen._

"_I've never seen it that way." Said Haruhi._

"_I figured that much. But why has your family chosen for an arranged marriage, it wouldn't be like you have a hard time finding someone." Said Kai._

"_Well they think they need to control my life." Said Haruhi honest but noticed what she said and put her hand for her mouth. Kai chuckled._

"_Most parents are like that, so don't worry." Haruhi._

_After more meetings like that they both decided that being married to each other wouldn't be that bad. Not long after that the engagement was announced. Two months later they were married. For the rest of her life she had decided to be an Hatori. Nothing but fear crammed her head, but she wouldn't show it to anyone, not even to her husband. Haruhi went to university and studied law. At the age of twenty-one she already was running most of the Takashima law firms being guided by her grandfather. At age twenty-two she completed her Law studies and took over Takashima law firms completely. Little did she know that one year later her life would be turned upside down._

-

"But where do you need my help for then?" wondered Mitsukuni as he heard her story.

"My husband, or my late husband has had an accident, which was fatal." Told Haruhi sad, she had really loved him, maybe not the kind of love that was normal for husbands and wives, but she had respected him.

"Yes?"

"We believe that it was not an accident, you know what the Hatori company does?" asked Yumiko as she looked at Mitsukuni.

"Yes, they own buildings and research labs all over world and they are known for their expertise in security devices, but what has that to do with his death." Said Mitsukuni, he had dealt with the Hatori's before, since they trained a lot of police forces all over the world and also for some people security forces.

"A few months ago they were doing research for a new security device that would make it easier securing valuable or special things, but also would it make it harder to find and track people." Explained Haruhi. "The first prototype was a success. But since then we have been getting death threats, most were from mafia and such. But they can't hide their tracks like this. I have been in an accident too, but luckily I was not harmed. My husband got into a second accident, they say it was a drunken driver. But I don't believe in this much coincidence."

"You talk like you have an idea about who it is." Said Mitsukuni thinking.

"Yes I do although I don't have any evidence as of yet." Told Haruhi.

"Why do you come to me, you know Kyoya is better in this field." Said Mitsukuni.

"I know, I'll meet him tonight at a party it will be quite a surprise, but still. I'm still getting death threats." Said Haruhi.

"She wants to get security, but we don't really trust many people at this point since everybody can be bribed." Said Yumiko.

"Of course we will protect you, that's without question." Said Mitsukuni and Haruhi sighed from relief. "The best we have will protect you."

"Thank Mitsukuni-san, you are the only I can trust with this." Said Haruhi with a small smile.

Haruhi, can I ask you something?" asked Mitsukuni as he looked intently to Haruhi.

"Ofcourse." Said Haruhi without a single trace of doubt in her voice.

"Did you miss us?" asked Mitsukuni with a small voice and for a second he looked like the old honey from high school.

"Yes I did and I still do, it was hard on me. I kept an eye on you all even though I couldn't go to Japan." Said Haruhi while looking at her knees.

"You know he still loves you after all this time." Said Mitsukuni with traces of sadness in his voice. Haruhi's eyes widen as her head jerked up looking in Mitsukuni's eyes. "I know you couldn't help it but after all this time he hasn't forgotten about, even though he tries not to let others notice, I can see it in his eyes." Tears found their way in Haruhi's eyes and started trailing down her face.

-

"_I'm sorry I can't be with you anymore." Said Haruhi as she looked at the figure in front of her._

"_Why?" the figure asked._

"_I don't love you anymore." Lied Haruhi as she saw his eyes widen and turned his back on her. _

"_Then go." He said, Haruhi wanted to comfort him and put her hand on his much higher shoulder. As his shoulder shook away her hand it felt like it was burned. Haruhi looked at her hand and then to back of the figure in front of her. Tears that should come didn't come for her it was like her body had turned against her. But for Takashi his body didn't work either, the tears were something he couldn't stop. Takashi fell on his knees crying, he hadn't cried this hard ever._

"_I'm sorry." Were the only words Haruhi could give to comfort him. "I'm sorry." She choked out again and she turned away first walking then suddenly she found herself running. Tears streaming down her face as she ran past Mitsukuni. _

-

After Yumiko and Haruhi had left Mitsukuni had a hard time collecting his thoughts. 'Not only she is back, but she has been through so much in these five years.'

"_Are you going to tell him that you are back? Wondered Mitsukuni._

"_I don't want to, because it will hurt him." Said Haruhi._

"_I will tell him, I know he will want a part in protecting Haruhi." Said Mitsukuni carefully._

"_Do what you must. I wouldn't know what to tell him." Said Haruhi in a small voice._

'I wonder if she has thought about what being here will do to him, and also for herself.' Thought Mitsukuni as his head went over the past conversations.

-

"Was talking about Morinozuka-san right?" asked Yumiko as she looked at Haruhi who just nodded. 'She looks so much sadder now then when she got the news of her husband's death. I wonder if she still loves the guy.'

"Do you still love him." Yumiko asked, she always spoke her mind if there were unanswered questions.

"I don't know." Said Haruhi as she shook her head.

"You know I'm your friend right?" started Yumiko and Haruhi nodded, "Then isn't it time to start to think about yourself? You are free now, the chains that once held you are unbuckled now."

'She is right as always, even though she is younger than me. Sometimes I think she is more of an adult then I am. Although when we met she was definitely the child, when did she grow up?' Thought Haruhi as she didn't heard Yumiko call her name. Suddenly she came back from her thoughts.

"Where were you Haruhi?" wondered Yumiko.

"Uhm I was wondering how you have became a adult so fast, without me even noticing." Said Haruhi with a smile, which made Yumiko a little embarrassed.

"Well running so many hotels does make you grow up fast and having family members who criticize your every move helps too. You know what they have set their minds on now?" sighed Yumiko.

"No." said Haruhi for now the topic of before went to the back of their minds.

"They want me to get married, because they think it doesn't look good for a girl like me to be single. But it's not like I can fall in love just like that." Yumiko snapped her fingers to make it more animated.

"Poor Yumiko." Teased Haruhi.

"You were lucky with Kai, most guys are snobs and only think of me as an accessory. My family members have been trying to get me to do an omiai. I know they only do this so they can get their paws into my business and then they say woman are having the three H sydrome." Said Yumiko in defeat. "I want to marry, but I want to fall in love before that."

"What's the three H syndrome?" asked Haruhi dumbfounded.

"You know most woman only worry about three things, that's height, high salary and high education. You really didn't know that?" asked Yumiko as she chuckled at Haruhi's surprised face.

"Well it does clear up a few things, now I understand why men in Omiai think they are all that." And she laughed, she hadn't laughed like this for a long time.

**To be continued… **

**Authors note:** I know some of you might be wondering why I didn't include the twins letters, but I thought it wouldn't be necessary, although I do have the letters written XD I'm having a ear infection, it's so bad I can't even think clearly, but I wanted to finish this for you guys who have been supporting me. I suddenly have so much stories in my head, next to this one I'm working on revising my Prince of music story. Then one of the reviews threw a new story in my head, since someone wanted it to be Hikaru or Kaoru paired with Haruhi, but I couldn't do that because I would always feel sorry for the other. So because of that I'm going to do a HikaruXHaruhiXKaoru story. It will take a while before the first chapter will be uploaded since I have no experience in threesomes=.=; Also I'm working on a Skip beat story, but it doesn't wanna get out of my head. And then while I was watching European alround Ice skating competition I got an idea of a new fic(yaoi). That will be a one-shot, but I'm bad at one-shots. Oh my I've become a rambling fool. And at the same time I'm trying not to let my ear infection get the best of me(really the one that thought that humans needed ears is going to get killed by me=.=). I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review, I got 3 reviews so far and I'd love to hear more ideas and what you think of my stories. Okay thanx and until next chapter.

"Have you heard that, Haruhi is going to be in a threesome with us." Smiled Kaoru.

"OKAA-SAN, THEY ARE CORRUPTING OUR DEAR DAUGHTER." Yelled Tamaki in despair. I Hit Tamaki and he wails at me, "YOU HURT ME!"

"Ear infection." Points at ear, Tamaki looks in shock, "GOMENASAI."

"So a threesome it is ne? That's so utterly and absolutely…. Hmm what the right word again." Said Haruhi as she started to mumble to herself.

"EVIL, It's evil." Wailed Tamaki, "Corrupting my…Our daughter."

"that's not it." Mumbled Haruhi.

"Gruesome?" asked Tamaki.

"No not that either." Mumbled Haruhi.

"Horrifying?" wondered Tamaki.

"No that not either. Yeah I got it….That's so utterly and absolutely KINKY." Said Haruhi as if she got the answer to a tough question. no ill intentions at all.

"NOOOOO~. Wailed Tamaki who retreated to his corner of gloom.

"So cute." Cried the twins out in unison and put Haruhi in their hug cocoon.

"What did I do?" wondered Haruhi while wrapped up in the hug cocoon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note:** Hmm first of all I'm wondering if I already used the name of the law firm that Haruhi owns now a days. Because if I did then I should change the name in this one, but I couldn't find it in the other chapters=.= oh well…  
I want to thank everybody who has been reading this fic even though it takes me ages to update another chapter.  
I know it's been way too long since I've uploaded a chapter, don't worry I haven't forgotten about my fics yet I've just had no inspiration to write anything…. I really should just keep writing till I finish a story when I have inspiration or else it will land on a pile of unfinished stories=.=; I'm so bad at finishing stories that it's becoming pathetic .

**I know who I am – Chapter 4**

_kimi no koto omoidasu hi  
nante nai no wa  
kimi no koto wasureta toki ga nai kara  
~Ayumi Hamasaki_

"Takashi…" Mitsukuni said through the phone.

"Ah." Said Takashi acknowledging Mitsukuni.

"She's back…" said Mitsukuni he knew it would be a shock for him. And as the silence continued he knew for sure. 'What's going through your mind right now, dear cousin?' "You still there, Takashi?" Mitsukuni asked.

* * *

"Yes."

"I have to talk to you in person, I'll be there in a few minutes." Said Mitsukuni, he didn't say bye just closed his phone and went on his way.

'She's back after all these years, why?' Takashi could only wonder about why she had suddenly returned, but it didn't make the pain less. He had dreamt about this day, but always it turned into a nightmare. Making her hate him. Even though she wrote him it wasn't because of him, he wasn't that sure about it.

'After all these years it still hurts to think about her, I wonder if anything would have changed if I fought for her. If I had tried to keep her by my side.' He had these thoughts about three times a day, which was why he kept himself busy most of the day so he wouldn't worry anybody.

'Her letter had been full of hurt, regret and goodbyes. I know the content by heart and… and every time I read it I hope to discover something that I missed.' Takashi knew that this pain wouldn't end until he knew why.

_Dear __Takashi__ Mori-sempai,_

_I'm so sorry, I know this is the wrong way to begin a letter, but I don't care. I know you might hate me and you have every right to be angry at me. This is the hardest letter to write for me, since I know how much you love me. I hated breaking up with you, it was the most painful thing I've ever done. Not just because I loved you, but also because you have given me so much. I still remember the way you looked slightly awkward when you asked me on a date, or how you made me feel worthy of something I knew I wasn't. And Thank you for the necklace you and Hani-sempai gave me, it's beautiful and I will always cherish it.  
I can't tell you why I went away, but I can tell you it wasn't because of you. If I had any other choice I would have done it differently. I would have not hurt you for once, but I was selfish and I wanted to be happy for as long as I could. I should have known that dreams don't come true for someone like me.  
I really want you to go on with your life, I want you to be happy. I want you to have something better than me. Please be happy, please enjoy your life. I hope we'll see each other again but I don't know if that will ever happen. So please be happy._

_Yours truly,_

_Haruhi…._

But in the end he still blamed himself, with the exception of Mitsukuni none of the other hosts had known about their relationship. He had wanted to propose to Haruhi on her graduation party, he still had the ring, it had matched the necklace. But what was he going to do now?

* * *

"Excuse me, I want to steal my husband for a second." Said a brown haired female. Kyoya's eyebrow went up.

"You know it's highly inappropriate to do that kind of thing, Sakura." Said Kyoya as he looked at his wife.

"Yes I know, but you were bored anyway and I wanted you to meet someone." Said Sakura waving his objections away. Kyoya chuckled at his wife's antics.

"Who did you want me to meet?" wondered Kyoya, most of his wife's associates he already knew and if he didn't know someone he did a background check.

"I wanted you to meet Hatori-san, you know I think I mentioned her name, she helped me with the lawsuit that was going against my Italian branch." Smiled Sakura.

"Oh yes, but wasn't that a man?" Kyoya had a weird feeling about this.

"Hmm, have I really not told you. Oh well I think you found her husband, but know she is the owner of Nishimura law firms." Sakura had placed her finger on her chin as if she was in deep thinking.

"I wasn't aware Nishimura law firms had a new owner." He didn't like not being aware of things around him, since the Ootori's dealt with the Nishimura law firms.

"I think she's the owner for a little over a year already. Ah there is she." Said Sakura as Kyoya was dragged to two females. The one he could see the face of was one he recognized and also the owner of this Hotel, Kobayashi Yumiko. His police force told him that she was a force to be reckoned with. The other was turned with her back to them.

"Hatori-san, I'm so glad you could make it today and I want you to meet my husband, Ootori Kyoya." Said Sakura as they stopped behind the woman, as Sakura was telling it the woman turned around.

"Thank you Sakura-san, I'm glad to be here. And nice to meet you Ootori-san." Said Harauhi as she bowed.

"Haruhi…" Kyoya's eyes almost fell out of his head. 'This can't be…'

"Yes Kyoya-sempai, Sakura has told me you've been doing well." Said Haruhi, Kyoya's eyes darted from Sakura to Haruhi. Sakura was just smiling.

"What's going on here?" Kyoya was sure that someone was pulling a cruel kind of joke. He saw her but a part of his brain refused to believe it.

"I'm sorry Kyoya-sempai, I must have hurt you." Said Haruhi guilty her head hanging.

"I think Kyoya has problems to comprehend this all." Said Sakura as she eyed her husband.

"Follow me, I know a place where we can quietly talk." Said Yumiko, she had seen that Kyoya seemed to take it harder than Mitsukuni-san took it.

The three others followed Yumiko, who lead them to a secluded room. After they sat down Kyoya seemed to have found his voice.

"It's been five years, I couldn't find you anywhere. How is this possible and you knew?" Kyoya looked at his wife as if he had been hit in the face.

"She asked me not to, it was her choice." Sakura sighed, she had known this was how it was going to go.

"Don't blame her Sempai, when she met me and learned my name and because of photo's you kept she knew how to do the math. I asked her not to tell you, or more like make it not important. I knew she couldn't lie to you." Said Haruhi looking intently at Kyoya.

"Why?" asked Kyoya, he didn't understand it and he didn't like it.

"Why what?" asked Haruhi.

"Why everything!" Haruhi flinched at Kyoya raising his voice.

"My mother was the daughter of the Nishimura law firms owners. I had no choice in leaving, I was under contract after high school I was theirs." Sad Haruhi in a sullen voice.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Kyoya.

"Like I said I was under contract, I couldn't tell anyone. And I knew once I went away there was no turning back, I wasn't allowed to set foot in Japan ever again." Told Haruhi.

"And still here you are." Kyoya's voice sounded bitter.

"That's because my contract died together with my husband." A flash of sadness showed on Haruhi's face. Kyoya shook his head because he didn't understand and Haruhi started to explain her past and the last five years.

* * *

"_Don't give me that face Haruhi." Said Kai as he looked at his wife._

"_But you started about it." Said Haruhi._

"_The threats are real, I just want you to be careful. And when it does happen you are aware of my will." Said Kai._

"_I know, but still talking about death doesn't make me feel any better. Why don't you just stop the production. Then everything will be okay." Said Haruhi._

"_You know they won't give up just because stopping the production. They will always find something." Said Kai._

"_But.."_

"_I want you to promise me Haruhi. Please?" begged Kai._

"_Of course I will promise." Sighed Haruhi as she signed a paper._

"_Thank you." Kai kissed his wife's head._

_

* * *

_

"But that's…" started Kyoya.

"Yeah my sentiments exactly, but still it's going on at this very moment." Said Haruhi.

"And you need me to help you collect evidence?" asked Kyoya as he pushed his glasses further up his nose.

"Yes, I need to stop them before they can do any damage." Said Haruhi.

"I think I am able to help with that, but it will have a price." Said Kyoya his eyes glinting.

"Kyoya!" said Sakura with a warning in his voice and Kyoya chuckled.

"Name your price." Sighed Haruhi and Sakura's eyes darted from Kyoya to Haruhi.

"If this all is over you must promise not to disappear again." Said Kyoya.

"I think I can do that." Haruhi chuckled and Sakura shook her head at her husband's antics.

"Sakura, don't think I forgot about your part in this. Do you have any other secrets I must be aware of?" asked Kyoya looking at his wife.

"Well I never really kept it a secret, I just didn't tell everything." Said Sakura smiling, Kyoya sighed. His wife was more like him than he knew. But now he had other things to worry about, with the return of Haruhi a whole new set of problems had arrived not just for him, but for everybody who had businesses.

* * *

"How is it possible nobody has noticed this?" asked Takashi.

"I don't know, but Haruhi needs protection. I know this will be hard on you, but she needs the best. I would do it myself. But I can't do it every day." Said Mitsukuni.

"I know, I won't let my emotions get in the way." Said Takashi.

"I know you won't, but still.."

"Ah." Takashi nodded, he knew what his cousin was thinking.

"I'll join you after I've taken care of things here, I think Chika will be glad to do this for a while." Said Mitsukuni.

"That's true, Chika and you have been getting along better than in the old days." He flinched at his own use of words, every time the past got brought up she would turn up in his mind.

"Yes I think so to." Mitsukuni tried not to pay any attention to Takashi's flinch. He knew better than anyone that his best friend was still suffering. But he hoped and prayed that with her here they could talk.

* * *

"It has been a tiring day for you Haruhi." Said Yumiko as she watched her friends face.

"Yes it has been a long and hard day." Haruhi let the day pass through her head. 'It hasn't been physically hard, mostly emotionally draining and I'm fearing that this is only the beginning.'

"Tomorrow the protection will arrive, then I will at least be a bit more at ease." Said Yumiko, she could help it, but every time they went sometime she felt like they were being watched and she didn't like it one bit.

"I'm going to bed." Announced Haruhi while standing up, 'I will be happy if I can get at least five hours worth of sleep.'

"Okay goodnight Haruhi." Yumiko eyes followed Haruhi until she was in her own room. Together they occupied the penthouse of one of Yumiko's hotels. It was easier guarding the penthouse then a normal room. The penthouse was only available with the elevator and only if you had the key. There was also an stairs for emergencies you couldn't enter the room from the outside, you could only go out of the room. Still Yumiko wasn't so trusting and went to check if the door was really closed.

* * *

"Good morning Yumiko speaking." Yumiko still was a bit sleepy as she answered the phone, but as soon as she heard the voice and what it was talking about her eyes shot open.

"Ah yes, I understand, but…" Yumiko wanted to refuse.

"Of course I understand, but is this the right way?"

"Okay if you say he's the best I'll believe you but…"

"Okay okay, I'll take your word for it." Yumiko reluctantly agreed.

"We'll see you in a few days, bye." With that she closed the phone and got out of bed.

"Who was that on the phone, Yumiko?" Yumiko heard Haruhi's voice coming from the living room.

"Ah that was Mitsukuni to let me know that your bodyguard would be here soon." Yumiko sighed after the words left her mouth.

'I guess she isn't telling me everything, but that is her right.' Haruhi pondered over who could have been send to guard her. "Are you almost ready Yumiko, I want to go to work."

"Yes I know, but I'm not going to work with you, I have enough things I have to do here." Said Yumiko from the bathroom. "And you know that Kyoya is sending people to put the security system in place, I want to be here so they don't wreck the place."

"Oh." She wasn't sure if she should go alone to work.

"So do I look dignified enough." Said Yumiko as she opened the door of her room.

"Yes, that suit suits you." Haruhi's eyes wondered over the room as she began thinking that she could work here.

"Oh no," Yumiko suddenly said.

"What?" Haruhi looked at Yumiko with innocent eyes.

"You are going to work, the bodyguard can be here any moment and you can go with him, If you stay here then you just make me worried about you. Don't let them make you hide, you are stronger than them." Yumiko looked angry.

"I'm sorry," Said Haruhi defeated, "I will go." 'Yumiko is right, I can't hide forever even if I want to.'

"Good, now it's time to get downstairs since your bodyguard is probably waiting for us. Promise me you won't go in hiding." Said Yumiko as she looked in Haruhi's eyes.

"I promise I won't go in hiding." Said Haruhi as she stood up.

* * *

"I wonder what she looks like now." Takashi said softly to himself. He had been waiting now for 5 minutes in the lobby and every time the elevator doors would open his head would jerk up. But so far no Haruhi.

Suddenly the elevator doors opened again and his head jerked up. There she was more beautiful than ever before, adulthood suited her, she was more mature. He didn't expected to feel this much with her so much.

* * *

As soon as Haruhi saw Takashi she froze. "What is he doing here?" She said softly.

"You already know what he's doing here, he's going to be your bodyguard Haruhi." Said Yumiko as she pulled on Haruhi's arm to make her walk. They stopped right in front of Takashi.

"You're Morinozuka Takashi right?" asked Yumiko as she put out her hand for a handshake.

"Uhm, yes, you are Yumiko?" Takashi asked as his eyes had not left Haruhi.

"Yes, well I'll leave you two at it, the car is in the front." Said Yumiko as she disappeared.

"Haruhi…" said Takashi.

Haruhi looked up to meet Takashi's eyes and smiled slightly.

"It's…You look good." Takashi changed his sentence half way, because she already knows it's been long since they have seen each other.

"T-thank y-you." Said Haruhi, "You look good too." Haruhi was nervous, she hadn't been this nervous since their first date.

"You wanted you go to work right?" asked Takashi.

"ah yes." Haruhi suddenly seemed to come out of a daze. 'Why isn't he asking me anything?'

"Let's go." Takashi lead the way as Haruhi just quietly followed.

Even the car ride seemed to take forever since neither of them talked, they had so much to talk about even though neither of them knew how to start.

**To be continued….**

**Authors notes:** OMG I finished a chapter. This took so long since they have left my brain for too long. I've been wondering why I don't get inspiration in my holidays and I tend to get them when I have an overload of work. I'm going to try and get the next chapter up and running in the next month. You give me lot's and lot's of reviews so I know that you guys out there like my stuff .o

Oh and for those who are interested what the text in the beginning means here is the translation:

_There's never a day that I have_  
_to remember you because_  
_I never for a moment forgot you_

It's from Ayumi Hamasaki's song Hanabi. The text is a bit meant for Takashi and Haruhi.


End file.
